MSCP: Containment Breach
To go to the MSCP Page, please follow this link: Minecraft: The SCP Foundation This Article includes swearing and gore. Please click away if you are sensitive to things like this. Now, without further ado. Let us get into the story! Chapter 1: The Beginning When I opened my eyes, I saw a light. And I though I was in Heaven. No.. I was in hell. I sat up, and began to look around. It was a prison. I go up from my bed to find a note, it read “Hello, Class-D. You have been selected from prison to partake in a series of testing on anomalous objects and entities. Please do not try to escape from the facility, If you try, you will be rightfully terminated. Thank you - ######” I was extremely confused. Was my memory wiped? What even was my name? I looked at the paper to find another series of words “Your new ID is: D-0372” D-0372 huh? Kind of a weird name but.. I wont argue. Then I heard footsteps. Was it the people who worked here? Then they opened my door. And barked orders at me “Alright Class-D, I don’t have all day. Get our of your cell and move you’re ass!” I got out of my cell and followed the guards. They stoped at a door with a sin that said MSCP-002, Object Class: Keter. Who was MSCP-002? What ARE MSCP-002? When they opened the door, they instructed me to move to the wall. From there I was briefed by the Scientist and the Security Guards. They made me put on a 601 CPA Aluminized Suit before being escorted into the cell of MSCP-002. Chapter 2: The Accident I stepped into the chamber. Even with the suit on, I was sweating like hell. And shit was about to get worse. ”Attention D-Class Personnel. The facility seems to be losing power. And the door will not close. We need you to stay in the cell and Distract MSCP-002 for as long as long as you can.” This had startled a. Male MSCP-007. And he let out a loud roar. This made the lights flicker, before a loud bang was heard, and the lights went out. Followed by alarms, and a announcement saying “ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. THERE HAS BEEN MULTIPLE EUCLID AND KETER MSCP CONTAINMENT BREACHES. PLEASE HEAD TO THE SHELTER OR FIND A SAFE PLACE TO STAY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.” I realized that multiple MSCP-002 were looking at where I was. But I was long gone. I heard the footsteps of many security guards, the roses of MSCP-002. But.. I felt like something was closing in on me. And when I looked behind me, I saw.. A Tall Black figure with white in his face. I immediately hid, just as guards turned around the corner and shout “MSCP-007 SPOTTED!” This ’MSCP-007’ slowly moved at the guards. And one by one, they shot at him. They did manage to hurt him, but he still kept moving. Before he slaughtered 4 of them. The rest of the group retreated. And MSCP-007 turned around, and headed in my direction. And Before I knew it. He came to me, and towered over me.He then said slowly. “RUN. RUN. YOU KNOW YOU CANT FIGHT ME” I shivered. Chill running down my spine. I ran away from that.. FREAK! Covered in blood.. My Suit made me look like a alien. But I didn’t care. But, a loud scream was heard to my left. And.. A tall slender figure appeared in the backround. Turning his head towards me. Chapter 3: A meeting with the Slender-man So, the slender figure, which I guess is MSCP-005, had very weird skin, and was very boney. Chunks of human flesh were on his hands, stained with blood. And it knew I was a human. Even with my suit on. It lunged at me. Digging it’s fucking boney fingers into my skin, digging into my organs, I shoved it away, and began to run. “SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!” I said as I ran. I had been losing blood. And MSCP/005 was screaming, and chasing after me. I them kept into a room, And it closed after me. MSCP-005 banged on the door, Before leaving. I stayed in the closet for a few minutes to assure that it left. And.. It did. Thank god! When I left the room, I saw signs pointing to Gate-A. Chapter 4: Path to Freedom. I walker past MSCP-003’s cell, and MSCP-009’s cell. They were harmless anyways. Just a painted and a Item in a chest. Nothing for special. To my Suprise, MSCP-004 was still in her cell. And then, I was about to get fucked up. Mobile Task Force Unit Nu-7 And Epsilon-11 were dispatched into the facility. I knew I was about to die. And if luck was on my side. It would help me escape. And the thought of assault rifle rounds pounding into my temple got stuck in my mind. But I kept moving. But just incase, I grabbed a piece of MSCP-013. Hopefully it would help. It’s anomalous TNT. I also grabbed MSCP-012. Because a Wooden Sword still counts as a weapon. Behind me, a Group of Nu-7 guards noticed me. That’s when I threw that piece of MSCP-013. Blood, guts and organs flew everywhere. And I was shot In my left shoulder blade. That’s when I saw Gate-A. And MSCP-001. Chapter 5: White Eyed Monster Of course they saved the best for last. MSCP-001 was staring at me. He then linger at me and pinned me on the wall. I hit him with MSCP-013, giving him a cut. He laughed. And shouted “You bitch! AHAHAHA!” He then grabbed MSCP-013. And stabbed me in my heart. I let out a painful scream. And acted like I was dead. He snickered before he turned round. But it wasn’t too late. The guards fired an Electric gun at MSCP-001. He was about Tibet teleport away, but it was too late. And then.. They then realized that I was still alive. And they captured me. To Be Continued in MSCP: Cries of the Mountains Made by Robloxian1662 Category:Robloxian1662 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Minecraft: The SCP Foundation